Conventionally, there is provided a radiation image converting panel including a photostimulable phosphor layer made of a plurality of columnar crystals. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a phosphor panel including a support, a photostimulable phosphor layer provided on the support, a moisture-resistant protective film provided on the photostimulable phosphor layer, and a scratch-resistant protective film provided on the photostimulable phosphor layer. Also, Patent Document 2 discloses a radiation luminescence panel including a support, a photostimulable phosphor layer provided on the support, a protective film provided on the photostimulable phosphor layer, and a stain-proofing layer provided on the protective film. Also, Patent Document 3 discloses a radiation image converting panel including a phosphor layer, a protective film provided on the phosphor layer, and a damage prevention film provided on the protective film.
In the radiation image converting panels described above, the moisture resistance of the photostimulable phosphor layer is secured by the two types of protective films, while the occurrence of rupturing damage in any layer is prevented in handling of the panel or reading with a scanner device.